


Of cravings and other stuff (Let us rise)

by CallmeVee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Day 7, F/F, Free Choice, I'm not ashamed of this, Mitchsen Week 2k19, Pregnant!Aubrey, fluff overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Beca gets her meal interrupted by a knock on her door to find no other than her pregnant neighbor with a Tupperware in her hands and a shy smile on her face.





	Of cravings and other stuff (Let us rise)

Getting under the hot shower, Beca released all the stress she had accumulated during the week. Deadlines meant pulling all-nighters almost four days a week. But after squeezing her brain out, she had a whole week off to do practically nothing. ' _Perks of being a freelance producer'_ , she thought with a smirk. So as every Friday, she opened her fridge and inspected its contents to decide for a home-made meal. Considering she wouldn’t get out of her pajamas to go to the store, she opted for something spicy.

Turning the portable speaker on, she started to work in the kitchen as well as replying to the random text Stacie sent to her. So the hour passed by in a flash and soon enough, she was about to sit to enjoy the food but a soft knock on the door got her attention.

_ 'Weird, I don’t expect anyone?’  _ Trying to remember if she did invite someone, she opened the door to find no other than her next door pregnant neighbor with a shy stare and was that a Tupperware?

 

“Um… Hi?” Beca tried really hard not to laugh at the blonde.

“Hello,” she stared at everywhere but Beca. “I- Um… I’m really sorry about this, but… Um… Could you share me whatever it is you’re having for dinner?” 

That’s it, Beca couldn’t hold back anymore. But she stopped laughing when she saw the distress in that pretty face of hers. “Sorry,” she composed herself. “Come on in.” She stepped aside.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I just-”

“Hey, it’s okay. You can’t really ignore cravings.” Beca couldn’t help the cheeky smile at the blonde’s timid smile.

“Yeah. This alien here wants the weirdest thing.” She rested a hand on her protruded baby bump as she followed Beca to the kitchen. “Oh sweet Lord, it smells better in person.”

“It tastes even better,” Beca smirked as she took the small container the blonde offered to her and started cutting her -their, now- meal.

“I can’t thank you enough…”

“Beca,” the brunette pointed at the blonde’s pause.

“Beca,” the blonde smiled something she couldn’t pinpoint at her and Beca felt weird, to say the least. “Really, it means a lot.”

“It’s nothing. Don’t want Little Bean to be born with a chili-shaped birthmark. Do we?”

 

Ah shit, the laugh that escaped the blonde was something she didn’t know she needed. But she pushed the thought that formed in her mind to the back. She didn’t even know her.  

 

“Thank you again,” the blonde took the Tupper back shily with those green orbs filled with joy?

“It’s a pleasure, really. If you ever have a craving and I’m the culprit, I don’t have problems sharing with you. You know where to find me.” Woah, smooth, Mitchell. Chill the fuck out, can you? At least she held back from winking at her.

“I’m afraid I’m gonna take you in for that.” The blonde walked to the door with a happy smile on her face. “I’m Aubrey, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Aubrey,” Beca smiled back and leaned towards the door frame watching her neighbor walking home like a cute little penguin who is happy with their successful hunting. 

 

_ ‘This is definitely a night to remember’ _ , she thought with the biggest smile on her face as she sat down to start digging on her plate.

  
  
  
  


Weeks went by and Aubrey had become a common fixture in Beca’s life. Either being Aubrey knocking on Beca’s door every Friday night for her weekly meal or brief encounters in the hallways or markets around the neighborhood. Which soon enough turned into coffee dates and afternoon walks through the park when Aubrey was feeling too big to stay inside doing nothing -thanks, maternity leave. And Beca couldn't complain about having someone to spend her time with since she didn’t have any friends here.

  
  


“IT’S A GIRL!” Aubrey threw herself at Beca’s arms once the door opened.

“What… Oh my god, Bree!” Beca hugged her friend back after the short-circuit she had. “I told you so!”

“Excuse me? I’m the one who said it was a girl.”

“It was my second option,” Beca shrugged at the roll of Aubrey’s eyes.

“You’re lucky I like your cooking.” Aubrey sat on the couch.

“Firstly, rude!” Beca pointed to the blonde who was looking back with that nonchalant stance at her. “Secondly, I’m gonna spoil the hell out of Ellie.”

“You won’t!” Aubrey warned.

“Who’s gonna stop me? A walking penguin like you?” Beca dodged the slap Aubrey threw at her.

“Stop being so mean, Mitchell. Besides, once this gremlin gets out, I’ll be able to kick your ass.” The confidence was something impressive if Beca says so herself.

“You kick my ass and I won’t cook for you anymore,” she barked back.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Aubrey mocked misery.

“Try me,” Beca offered her the Capri Sun she just got from the fridge.

“Anyways,” the blonde settled back placing her feet on Beca’s lap. “I like Ellie as her name.”

“Really?” Beca’s eyes wide opened at the time a smile formed on her lips.

“Really,” Aubrey smiled back at her. “I may call her that.”

“My duty here is done.”

“Shut up.” Aubrey nudged Beca’s thigh with the tip of her foot making her laugh.

“I can’t believe she finally exposed herself,” Beca couldn’t suppress the smile on her lips. Was it weird to feel this happy over something like this? She met Aubrey two months ago!

“I can’t wait to have her in my arms,” Aubrey mused caressing her eight-month baby bump.

“I can’t wait for you to stop eating my food,” Beca joked earning a smack on her arm.

“You’re being so mean, today,” Aubrey pointed out with a pout.

“You’re right. I should behave.” Her hand extended to Aubrey’s stomach and she swore she will never get enough of Ellie kicking her hand. “What will your grace want for dinner, tonight?” she looked back at those forest green and felt compelled to walk deeper just to reach for whatever hidden treasure it held.

“No elaborated food tonight." Beca was shaken back to reality. "We want pickles sandwich with tuna and chicken salad.” Aubrey gave her the most heartwarming smile Beca has ever seen and she couldn’t deny the request. As weird as it was.

“You better get a complete checkup for that baby as soon as possible.” She got up from the couch to get starting on Aubrey’s food. “Oh, and maybe remember to hide any salty-spicy weapon from her.”

 

She heard Aubrey’s laugh being muffled by the tv and she made a promise to herself to never leave Aubrey alone. God knows she was already infatuated by the unborn child and that incredible strong mother of hers.


End file.
